A Little Cooperation-chapter 11 Extra
by Extra-Loki
Summary: An extra chapter from my Story on Ao3 A Little Cooperation. After returning to his job as Stark's PA, Loki give's Tony a bit more PA in the bedroom (oh my god I can not write summary's, that's like a really bad porn synopsis) Loki/Tony, Frostiron, this does have a pot really.


Loki pulled Tony into the inventors bedroom and slammed the door behind them "JARVIS, lock Mr Starks bedroom door, we don't want to be interrupted." The god practically giggled. Tony realised then that a drunken Loki was extremely fun, not that he wasn't when he was sober but he felt like more of the man's personality was leaking through.  
>Tony pushed Loki against the wooden door and pinned his arms in place before attacking his lips with a passionate (yet drunken) kiss, which Loki was more than eager to indulge. Tony pulled at Loki's neat waistcoat and fumbled with the buttons and chain, he had to pull away to get better access. Loki watched him slide the fabric off his shoulders and slide down his arms to the floor. Tony love and hated the fact that Loki wore so many layers of clothes, he loved it because it was like unwrapping a pass the parcel present and hated it because it took too long to get to what was underneath. He tugged at Loki's shirt until it was untucked for his well tailored pants and started to unbutton it. He paused when he felt Loki's long delicate fingers pull at the buckle of his belt. Tony glanced up and was met with the beautiful green eyes locked on him and a devious little smirk on the taller man's face. Tony smirked back at him and continued to unbutton Loki's shirt while Loki slid Tony's belt from out the loops.<br>Loki held up the belt and gracefully let it slip from his fingers to fall to the floor with a thud then moved his hands back down to unbutton Tony's trousers, he pulled the zip down and give the fabric a little push but let gravity do the rest; even his undressing skills had style.

Once Tony had Loki's shirt unbuttoned he ran his hands up and under his white undershirt and over Loki's smooth skin, he leaned forwards and sucked a sensitive part of Loki's neck making him groan.

"An undershirt? Really?" Tony mumbled into Loki's neck, he brushed his lips over the sensitive skin of Loki's throat.  
>Loki sighed, slid his hands up Tony's top and lifted it up "I was cold." Loki murmured and tugged a little harder so Tony got the message to lift up his arms. Tony stepped back only a little so the top could be removed before placing his hands back on Loki's skin, he removed the shirt and the undershirt in two swift movements.<br>"Hmm your skin does feel pretty cool." He dumped Loki's clothes somewhere behind him.  
>"I'm always cold," Loki cooed in Tony's ear and pushed him back. Tony had to shuffle so as not to fall over his pants that were still around his ankles, "Maybe you could try and warm me up?" Loki purred with a smirk at how bad that sounded. Tony chuckled a little before Loki pushed him down on the bed.<br>"I'll certainly give it a try." Tony chuckled and watched as Loki pulled his shoes and trousers off his feet then straddle his legs.  
>Tony flipped them over and kissed Loki once more then disappeared down his body, "These are in the way." He stated as he pulled at Loki's belt, he unzipped him then pulled his trousers down his legs smoothly. "Oh?" Tony almost moaned when he realised Loki was going commando, "Oh, I like you." He chuckled more and slid his hand up Loki's thigh and over his length. Loki rolled his hips up into the friction and nibbled his bottom lip. Tony kept his hand still and smirked as Loki grinded himself against it, "Someone's impatient." Tony teased.<p>

"Just hurry up and touch me." Loki sighed, he pushed himself up and grabbed Tony by the back of his neck and brought him closer so he could kiss him. Tony smirked and kissed back, he pushed his tongue between Loki's parted lips, the taste of whiskey was still strong and for a moment, Tony wondered if he could get more intoxicated from Loki's kiss.  
>He trailed his kisses along Loki's neck and down to his collarbone where he sucked the sensitive skin there, Loki gasped and tangled his fingers in Tony's short hair.<br>Tony quickly pushed himself up over Loki and rested on his elbows, "Can you remember ever having sex?" he asked. Loki just stared up at him breathless, his cheeks slightly pink.  
>"W-what?" he breathed.<p>

"Like can you remember ever having sex? You're pretty good at it for someone who has memory loss," Tony continued.

"Y-You're asking his now?" Loki stuttered "Stark, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking if you can't ever remember then I'm technically your first time and you're a virgin." Tony grinned.

"Would it make you happy to believe so?" Loki purred, trying to get things started again by pulling Tony in for a kiss.

"Ummm yeah but you didn't answer my question." Tony smirked at Loki more to which Loki rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't remember actually having sex but my body responds to it naturally. Now stop talking and fuck me already." Loki virtually growled the last few words before wrapping his legs around Tony and flipping their positions.

"Well judging by how horny you seem to be I'm guessing you haven't had it for a very long time." Tony stated with a laugh.  
>"I wouldn't know." Loki crawled over Tony and nibbled at his neck while grinding his length against Tony's which was still covered by his shorts. Tony groaned and took a hold of Loki's hips then proceeded to grind upwards. Loki hissed and sat back and took him and Tony in to hand and stroked them together as he balanced himself with his free hand on Tony's thigh.<p>

"Don't you know any magic to hurry things along?" Tony asked through gritted teeth, Loki moaned as his hand slid over himself, he shook his head. "Looks like we'll have to do it the old fashioned way than." Tony reached under his pillow and pulled out a small tube of lube to which Loki raised an eyebrow at. "Don't worry, this will feel amazing." Tony grinned as he rubbed a generous amount on his hand and between his fingers "it tastes good too." He added.  
>Loki watched as Tony's hand disappeared behind his back. he felt a cold finger rub against his hole but it soon started to feel warm and tingly, "oh...w-what..?" Loki gasped.<p>

"Yeah, great stuff. It heats up with friction." Tony explained, he gulped as he looked up at Loki's face, he was beautiful in his lustful state, He continued to rub gently before placing pressure on the tight hole that relaxed around him, he slipped his finger past the ring of muscle and that produced a sharp moan from Loki. Loki leaned forwards and rested his head on Tony's chest, giving him more access to his body. Tony slipped the finger in slowly then back out just as slow, giving Loki time to adjust to the feeling.  
>Loki breathed hotly against Tony's neck and gasped as Tony moved the digit faster. It felt so good but it wasn't enough, he pressed back against Tony hand wanting more of him.<br>Tony took that as a sign to slip another finger inside, he rubbed slowly almost teasingly slow which made Loki clutch the bed sheets either side of Tony's head and rock his hips back and forth as Tony gently scissored his fingers.

"Hmm, you like that?" Tony cooed in Loki's ear, Tony's voice sent a shiver down Loki's spine.

"Ah...T-Tony!" Loki gasped just as Tony curved his fingers and rubbed the sensitive spot inside, "Please!" Loki moaned, he wasn't too sure what he has pleading for but Tony seemed to know as he removed his fingers then added three more. Loki moaned loudly and lifted his hips more.  
>Tony admired the curve of Loki's back and the sight of his fingers disappearing inside of him as he fingered him faster, he felt Loki's pre-cum drip against his stomach and licked his lips. He gently removed his fingers and guided the shivering man up into a sitting position. Loki calmed his breathing and gently pulled Tony's underwear down; Tony lifted his hips to aid him then kicked them off his feet.<br>Loki reached over, picked up the little tube and spread the content over his hand. Before pumping Tony's length a few times and spread the liquid over it. Tony groaned and bucked up at the friction. He placed his hands back on Loki's hips as Loki guided Tony's length inside him. They both moaned at the sensation.  
>Loki slowly sank down on Tony's cock until he was fully penetrated. It was painful but the pleasure soon overwhelmed any signs of discomfort. He sat still for a few moments just rubbing his hands over Tony's chest and around the arc reactor, just getting used to the feeling of being filled.<p>

Tony rolled his hips experimentally, which earned a gasp from the taller man above him. "God you're beautiful." Tony moaned and rubbed small circles on Loki's hips with the palm of his hand as he rolled his own hips a few more times. Loki sighed and moaned above him then began to slowly lift himself up and sink back down, he repeated the movement a few times as Tony whispered words of encouragement like "Yeah, just like that," and "umm so good."

The slow pace continued for a few moments until Loki was fully used to the feeling again before he started to angle his hips, he rested his hands back on Tony's knees and spread his legs wider as he moved fasted on Tony's cock. The angle was perfect, he could take Tony deeper and grind against the spot inside himself that made his vision go white. Tony held on to Loki's hips tightly and thrust his hips as much as he could in this position.

"Fuck, Loki," Tony groaned, "look at you, you're loving riding my cock, does it feel good?"

Loki rolled his head back and let you a breathless "yess" which sounded more like a hiss, Tony took Loki in hand and started stroking him in time with the thrusts. Loki tightened his grip on Tony's thighs and thrust up into his hand while repeating his mantra of yeses.

The inventor took this moment to roll them over and pushed Loki's legs higher and continued to thrust into him at the new angle, it was deep and hard, a combination that Loki was beginning to love. His breathing became heavy and his moaning more constant, as he was getting closer to his climax.

"Oh gods! Tony, fuck, Tony!" Loki cried as he was pushed over the edge.

Tony could have swore he saw sparks of green roll over Loki's skin as he climaxed with a loud cry and disappeared for a split second. Tony groaned at the sudden air that surrounded him until he found himself once again sheltered inside Loki. He was surprised for a moment until his own orgasm took over him and he was releasing his seed deep inside. Loki moaned softy and subconsciously stroked over his stomach where he could feel Tony's warmth pool there.

After a few moments of them both catching their breath Tony pulled out and collapsed on top of Loki, he lazily kissed his damp shoulder and ran a hand through Loki's sweaty hair.  
>"Hmm..babe?" Tony asked as he gently massaged Loki's scalp.<p>

"Hmm?" Loki lazily replied and ran his hands up Tony's back, still in post orgasm bliss.

"What happened just now?" Tony asked.

"We just had amazing sex." Loki chuckled softly.

"Hmm, yeah but...you kind of disappeared on me there for a second or two."

Loki stopped rubbing Tony's back and glanced over at the inventor's face nuzzled against his neck, "I what?"

"You teleported in mid orgasm, I don't mind. It was kind of hot knowing I could make you lose it like that but I was just wondering where you went."

"I didn't even realise," Loki answered.

"God imagine if you ended up in someone's living room like that, just moaning and coming then gone in a split second." Tony chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Loki pinched Tony's backside "it's mortifying, my magic is still very unstable."

Tony hummed his reply, he was slowly falling in to post orgasm sleep. His gentle breathing was so relaxed that it lulled Loki into sleep as well.


End file.
